The Forgotten year's
by larissa1
Summary: Yes, This is another marauder story and Yes another Lily and James story too. And Yes with love and hate, or maybe more hate than love. And yes with a lot of pranks. But for all this. PLEASE READ THIS STORY, MAYBE YOU LIKE IT MAYBE YOU DON'T, AND REVIEW I
1. Sheeps and pigs

He wondered how late it was when he woke up

Hello this is a fanfic about the Marauders, Lily and others. I know that it's not a very original subject, but I don't care.

_Sorry for the grammar, please ignore it.Ohh and what about the title. I couldn't think of something better, Suggestions are welcome even as ideas for the story_

And PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

He wondered how late it was when he woke up. He rolled over and suddenly he felt that there was no bed anymore.

CLANG

Ouch that hurts.

'He What are you doing next to your bed?' asked his friend Sirius unintelligent.

'Well I thought that that was comfortabler than sleeping in bed,' James respond sarcastically.

'How late is it?' he asked.

'Dunno, almost time I guess,'

'Shall we wake Peter?' Sirius askedJames with twinkling eyes.

'Not again the poor boy,' came a voice from another bed.

'Good morning Remus,' said James.

'Why not he snors so loud that even the girls complain that they can't sleep,' said Sirius.

'I go and get a bucket with water,' Sirius grinned and walked away.

'He will never grow up,' sighted Remus and he stood up and dressed himself.

'I'm afraid you're right,' James agreed. 

'I'm back,' grinned Sirius when he ran back into the dormitory.

Sirius was so busy to play a prank on Peter that he forgot that he had left his clothes in the doorway de previous evening.

'Ahhh,'

'BENG!!,'

'Fuck it,' he yelled.

James and Remus laughed so hard that they were unable to talk. Sirius was soaking wet.

'He what's so funny,' asked Peter, who woke up from the noise.

Remus and James laughed only harder

'I tell you today is my bad day,' groaned Sirius when he stood up. 

'What's so funny,' Peter asked again.

'Sirius decided to take a bath,' Remus grinned.

'And about time? Don't you think,' James laughed.

'This is not funny, this is the only clean robe,' Sirius said and he walked out of the dormitory.

'C'mon I'm hungry, let's go and eat,' said James.

*

'Hey Lil, you can sit here, I saved you a seat,' yelled a blond girl.

'Thank you, Miran,' said Lilly.

'Where are the others?' she asked.

'Uhm, Frank forgot something, I can't remember what, Gwen is in the library, don't ask me why, and Steven is by McGonagall because he slipt detention,' Miranda said.

'I wonder what happened to Black,' said Lilly when she saw him entering the Great hall.

'Damn, Is he still alive?' said Miranda.

'Yes I'm afraid he's,' said Lily.

'Yagh and there is the rest of their stupid gang,' she continued.

'Who's stupid?' asked a blond boy.

'He Frank, take a seat,' said Miranda.

'Ohh, you know who I mean,' said Lily.

*

'Good morning kids,' said Professor McGonagall when they entered the transfiguration classroom.

'Ohh, shit I forgot my book,' said Miranda.

'Language, Mrs Shawcross,' said Professor McGonagall.

' Yes Prof,' said Miranda and ran away.

Lily sighted and sat down. 

Miranda always forget something, There comes a day that she forget her head she thought.

'Hey, have you already heard it,' said Gwen when she sat down next to Lily.

'No, but Miranda sits here,'

'Oh, well than she sit somewhere else,' said Gwen. 

'With Christmas there is a Ball,' she said enthusiastically.

'Today we have a practical lesson,' said McGonagall. 

The door opened and Miranda ran in.

'I'm sorry, but I forgot my book, oh I already told you. He Lil you should save me a seat, where am I supposed to sit now?' Miranda asked when she saw that Gwen sat on her seat.

Lily shrugged.

'There's an empty seat,' said McGonagall and she pointed at a chair between Sirius and James.

'Oh No, I'm not going to sit between Dumb an Dumber,' Miranda said.

'Miss Shawcross Sit down now,' barked McGonagall. 

Miranda shot Lily a look and sat down.

'I'm Sorry,' mouthed Lily.

'Today you must try to change eachother in an animal, ' McGonagall told the class. 'I will tell you what animal.'

'You work in pairs. Let me see Lily and Gwen,…… Remus and James and….. Sirius and Miranda…….'

'Oh No my life lay in the hands of a complete idiot,' groaned Miranda.

'Hey Sirius,' said James loudly. I thought today was your bad day?'

'I think I was wrong,' Sirius answered.

'What is wrong Shawcross, don't you like you're partner?' James asked.

'Guess?' she said irritated.

'Don't bite me,' James said.'Owh Sirius hard one.'

'She likes me she only don't want to admit it,' Sirius said and scooted closer to Miranda.

'Oh, shut up, 'she snapped.

'Sirius, 'said McGonagall, you must change Miranda in a sheep.

'In a sheep, couldn't you think of something better?' Miranda yelled.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but decided that it was probably better when she say nothing, judging from McGonagall's angry face.

'All right Shawcross, are you ready?' grinned Sirius.

And before she could answer he had transfigured her in a sheep. 

'Ohh look how cute she's,' said Sirius to James who just transfigured Remus in a snake.

'She's very attractive when she has her mouth shut,' James agreed.

'All right Sirius transfigure her back,' demanded McGonagall.

'Oh, no McGonagall can't we let her like this?'

'Mr Black Transfigure her back,' said McGonagall. 

'But Ilike her better this wa.. AUHHHH,'

The sheep had bitten him in the leg. The whole class laughed.

' Mr. Black NOW,' said McGonagall angry.

'You make good sheep's, 'said Sirius when he had transfigured Miranda back.

'And even in sheepform you are a bitch,' James whispered in her ear.

'I must admit you're a sexy bitch,' Sirius whispered in her other ear.

'Oh, fuck you, Sirius,' Miranda said coldly.

'He James, She said Fuck you to me, do you think she want me?' Sirius asked his friend loudly so that the whole class could hear it.

'I don't know, big chance she will,' laughed James.

'Miranda you must change Sirius in a dog,' said McGonagall. 

'And Remus you must change James in a cat.'

'C'mon Shawcross a dog, I know you can do that,' grinned Sirius.

'Mmm, I have a better idea,' muttered Miranda under her breath.

'Are you ready Black?' She asked.

He nodded with a broad smile.

And she transfigured him, but not in a dog, but into a pig.

The whole class laughed so hard, that it caught McGonagall'sattention.

'Miss. Shawcross, I said a dog not a pig, although I must say that it suits him well.'

'He Sirius it's better,' said James.

'Yes I think James is right, It's an improvement,' laughed Remus.

The pig grunted indignantly.

'Miss Shawcross I think it's time that you transfigure him back,' said McGonagall.

'Are you sure professor he's much quieter as a pig.' laughed James.

'Yeah and he's handsomer too,' added Miranda.

'We can vote, who wants him as a pig or as a human,' suggested Remus. 

'Miss Shawcross transfigure him back NOW,' said McGonagall angry.

The pig grunted loudly by this words.

'What did you say Sirius?' Miranda asked with a sweet voice.

'I think he want to say that he love his body as it's now,' said James.

'Yeah he looks slender, don't you think,' Remus said.

Miranda and James nodded in agreement.

'Miss Shawcross I thought I asked you to turn him back,' McGonagall said angry.

'All right, but don't blame me when you despite your choice,' she warned and she transfigured him back.

'You thought this was funny?' said Sirius in an angry voice.

Miranda saw that he wasn't angry, but that he only acted as if he was.

'You looked great,' said James.

'Ohh did I,' Sirius asked.

'And you!Take it back!' he yelled to Miranda.

She raised her eyebrows.

'What must I take back?'

'That I look handsomer when I am a pig.'

'Why should I take it back, it's true,'

'It's not true and you know it, you just don't want to admit that I'm handsome and that I have a great body!' 

'Yeah right, even Dumbledore is attractiver than you're!'

'Liar, You want me! You only don't want to face it!'

'I want you?' 'You're completely insane!'.

'Ouch that hurt's,' Sirius said.

They were so busy with their discussing that they hadn't noticed that Dumbledore had walked in and that the whole class was listening to them.

'Mr Black and Miss Shawcross, I don't want to be rude to interrupt your very interesting conversation, but I want to ask something to Mr Potter, so if you want to excuse us.'

James stood up and walked to Professor Dumbledore.

'Mr Black I thinkshe isn't falling for you and Miss Shawcross, thank you for finding me attractive, a pity that we aren't from the same age.' And he and James walked out of the room.

Miranda stared at Professor Dumbledore in shock and turned red. Had he just said what she thought he had said.

The whole class was laughing so hard that it took a while till Professor McGonagall had the attention back from them.

Sirius sat so close to Miranda that she could feel him breath.

'Back off Black find someone else who likes you and don't annoy me with your ugly face,' she spatted.

'Why should I, I like to annoy you,' he replied.

'Oh you just don't get it, wont you,' she said louder than she had meant to.

The whole class was listening, again.

Lucky for her the bell rang and the lesson was over.

'See you later,' whispered Sirius in her ear before he walked away to his friends.

'I'm really sorry but, ………'

*

'Wow, I'm so hungry I can eat a dragon,' Lily said.

'I don't think that's very good for your figure,' Steven commented.

'Oh, shut up,' she snapped.

'Ladies and Gentlemen,' said Dumbledore when he stood up.

'This year a few day's before Christmas we organizes a Ball and we hope that you go with a partner. Some of you already have one. But others maybe not. So keep this in mind and I hope that you all find someone.'

Oh Noo,' moaned Miranda.

'I know that it's a pity that I can't go with you Miss Shawcross, but you know as headmaster from this school I can't go with students. But I think Mr Black would like to go with you,' Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes.

Miranda turned red.

'Yeah Shawcross you can go with me,' Sirius yelled.

'Ohh shut up, Black!' she yelled back at him.

' Please children discus this later, let's eat now.'

'Ohh and Mr Black we eat Pork tonight, I hope that's not a problem?' Dumbledore asked with an amused voice.

'Nope as long as it isn't sheep it's fine with me!' Black called loudly.

Everyone who knew what happened in Transfiguration laughed ( and that was almost whole Hogwarts, stories goes very fast)

'Ohh I hate that boy,' Miranda groaned. 

'I know what you mean, Black and Potter are two disgusting type's ,' Lily agreed.

'Do you know with who you go to the ball?' Gwen cut in..

'I dunno,' said Lily.

'We have 5 weeks the time to find someone, so why worried now,' said Miranda.

'It's hard to find someone,' said Gwen.

'I don't care with who I'm going. I think I go with Frank or with Lily,' Miranda said with a big smile.

'Oh Great, that's a deal,' grinned Lily.

'Or you can go with Black, he asked you,' Steven said.

'O shut up, you know I'll never go with him, all was he the last man on earth,' Said Miranda

'And he don't want to go with meeither, he is just joking,' she assured her friends.

*

'He Sir, do you know with who you go to the ball,' asked James his friend, when they were back in the commonroom..

'I don't know maybe that Ravenclaw girl, she's sexy,' said Sirius with a grin.

'No, you don't mean…., do you…?,' Remus said with a voice full of disbelieve. 

'That girl is in the seventh year and she has a boyfriend,' James added.

'So what! Do you know someone better?' Sirius said a bit irritated. 

'Yes, I think, I know with who I wanted to go,' said James mysteriously.

'Who,' asked Sirius curious.

'Yeah I like to know, too,' said Remus.

'James, tell us,' Peter said almost pleading. 

'I'm not going to tell you!' grinned James.

'Ohh, Jamie Please!!' Sirius pleaded.

'All right,' James said and whispered something in Sirius ear. Who started laughing.

'No, you don't! he chuckled.

'Who's it?' Remus asked curious.

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STUPID STORY!!!!! And please tell me if I should write more or not.


	2. The Accident

This is the second chapter of my story

_This is the second chapter of my story! Some of you told me that the previous was funny, this one isn't so funny.I've tried, but it wouldn't work. I want to thank all the reviewers, I still can't believe so many people wanted to read my story, but I really appreciate it. Please go on! _

_ _

_Thank you: Kenraie, jenn, Angelbabe, Christina, Shayla Black, Cleo Lupin,*Lily Rose R*, Lady of the Lilles,* Star * , Trista Setsuna, The blue Pen Fairy, eb, Sinèad, Rinoa3Squall, Nemain the Raven, Sirius's Girlfriend, dyl, Zelda, Sailor Pokemon, Fire Dragon, starfishy, Alyssa Rachel Potter, Peachblossom, GoOFBaLL, Shira, fuzzwuzz, ashlee, Kate AnguaPotter, dragonfly, key, Ariana, Lily, Hermoine A.G. Potter, HarryRules, ACK, _

_ _

_I don't think a disclaimer is necessary. Everyone knows who owns the characters. _

_Please ignore the grammar!!_

Miranda, Lily and Gwen were heading to the Gryffindor tower all lost in their own thoughts. Lily thought about her Defence against the dark arts essay she had to finish for tomorrow, Gwen thought about what colour paint would look good on her nails and Miranda was wondering how she could stop boring herself. 

'Where're Steven and Frank?' asked Miranda suddenly.

'In the library, working on their essay,' Gwen said absently.

'Ohh,' Miranda said and there followed a silence.

'Who wants to play chess with me?' Miranda asked when they entered the common room.

'No, I have to paint my nails,' Gwen said and walked away.

'No, you know that I hate chess,' groaned Lily.

'Ohh please. Lil, come on,' Miranda asked with a pleading voice.

'No, I have to finish my essay,' Lily said.

'What essay are you talking about? Asked Miranda a bit irritated.

'The essay, for defence,' Lily said.

'Ohh, I forgot. What was the subject?' Miranda asked.

'What you tell me you forgot, too?' Lily asked surprised.

'Yeah, why?' Miranda asked grumpily.

'Professor Wicklit gave everyone a different subject, and you were delighted about your subject, because you knew a werewolf, you were talking about it for hours, boring everyone dead' Lily repeated.

'I remember it! I go and look how far I was with it,' Miranda said and ran upstairs to their dormitory.

Lily watched her friend running upstairs and sighted. Miranda was apretty girl. She had blond hair in contradiction of herself with her red hair. Miranda always forgot something or she was to lazy to do something. She sighted. Her fried will never change. 

She sat down on a table, and began to work on her essay.

*

'Now, who's it?' Peter asked almost exploding of curiosity.

James threw Sirius a look.

'I'm not going to tell you, If you knew you would steal my date,' James grinned.

'Why should I,' Peter asked indignantly.

'Because his date is so hot, everyone wants to go with him to the ball,' Sirius responded.

'Him,' Remus asked frowning his eyebrows.

'Did I say him, I mean her,' said Sirius and let out a snort of laughter

'Oh c'mon tell us,' Peter said Irritated.

'Yeah c'mon,' Remus added. 

'Well, he goes with…..'

'AHHHHHHH,' .KABOEM!!!!

The chattering stopped and everyone sat bolt right in their chairs.

'W… what was that,' stuttered Peter.

'I don't know maybe…'said Sirius but he suddenly cut off.

Someone was fallen of the stairs. He couldn't see who.

'No,' They heard Lily scream.

'Who's it?' James asked Sirius.

'Miranda,' Sirius whispered.

Lily walked to Miranda, and sat down next to her. Miranda was unconscious and had bruises all over her face, and some bleeding cuts.

Everyone in the common room tried to see how bad it was and soon there was a big circle around the two girls.

'Please, someone go to McGonagall,' Lily asked with a voice full of panic.

'I'll go,' a boy said and he ran off.

'How could this happen?' Have someone see how it happened?' Lily questioned.

'Maybe she forgot the false step, you know how she's,' Said Gwen who had ran downstairs when she heard the noise.

'WHO, who saw something,' yelled Lily ignoring Gwen's option. 

'Come on Lil calm down,' Gwen said.

The portrait swung open and Professor McGonagall stepped inside looking slightly worried.

'What happened,' she asked Lily.

'I don't know she fell from the stairs, Nobody saw something or they don't wa…'

'Calm down Miss Evans.'

Let's bring her to Madame Pomfrey shall we?' and she took Miranda with her floating in mid air.

'Mr Potter, you're in charge.' 'If there's something. Go to Mr Potter,' she added to the rest of the students.

McGonagall walked out of the room. Lily and Gwen followed silently.

When they were gone, chatting began and everyone had their own theory how it came that she felt from the stairs.

'She fell hard, the poor girl,' Remus said.

'Yeah I hope it isn't that bad as it looks like,' Sirius said slightly worried.

Everyone stared at him.

'Can you repeat that,' James asked astonished. 

'Yeah I know we aren't really friends, but that doesn't mean that I wish her dead, besides who must I nag now,' He added looking meaningful to Peter.

'Oh No, don't you dare!' He shrieked.

'No, he's right pick someone from your one Strength and not a weaker person, who can't defend himself,' James said.

'Weaker?I'm not weaker,' Peter said indignantly

'Oh, No Peter, you are a very strong person,' Sirius said, rubbing peter over his head.

'And I'm very capable to defend myself!'

'No doubt about that,' Remus said.

'Yeah, we saw that when you had a fight with Snape,' grinned Sirius.

'That was not my fault, he was just…..'

'Stronger?' Asked James

'Ohh shut up,' Peter said Irritated and he walked away.

'Yo Peter,' Sirius yelled.

Peter turned around expecting a apologise. 

'McGonagall told us, that when there's a problem you must come to James,' Sirius continued, Ignoring Remus elbow.

'So is there a problem?' continued James.

Peter said nothing he walked away, very angry.

'I think he's angry,' Remus said.

'Wow Moony, do you think?' Sirius said sarcastically.

'I think we must do nicer to him, he's different than we're, we see it as a joke, he as a attack,' James said thoughtfully.

'Ohh, come on, James, he has to learn it,' Sirius said.

'No Sirius, James is right,' Remus said.

'All right, all right, I'lldo nicer to him,' Sirius said with twinkling eyes.

'Oh Boy,' groaned Remus and James in at the same time. 

*

Lily and Gwen sat both next to Miranda's bed, looking to their friend.

'How's it with her?' They heard Dumbledore ask in a whisper to Madam Pomfrey.

'She's still unconscious, they say she fell from the stairs,' said Madam Pomfrey.

'But when you told me she's beaten up, I would believe you too' she continued.

Lily and Gwen looked in shock at each other, and Lily shuddered.

'I hope she wake up soon, than can we ask her what happened,' Dumbledore muttered.

'I think it won't take long, you know how strong she's,' Pomfrey said.

'Yes I know and that's why I can't believe she's beaten up, with her magic skills, not manystudents can compete with her, there are a few in Gryffindor and I know they wouldn't do it, and besides I believe the Gryffindors when they say she fell from the stairs,' Dumbledore replied.

'Has she already woken up,' a third voice asked.

Lily recognised it as Professor McGonagall's.

'No Minerva, I'm afraid not, but we think it won't take long,' Dumbledore said.

'How's everyone in the Gryffindor tower?' Madam Pomfrey asked.

'They are fine, some of them are in shock, the strange thing is none of them saw how it happened, they all think she stumble over the false step, it wouldn't be the first time,' McGonagall replied.

Lily heard the door open and footsteps came in.

'What're you two doing here?' Lily heard McGonagall say.

'We heard that Miranda fell from the stairs, so we came to look how it's with her,' Steven said.

'No, Boy's not now, she needs her rest,' Madam Pomfrey said.

'That's right,and besides I told everyone not to leave the Tower, I'll bring you back, come on,' Professor McGonagall said stern.

'But..,' Frank tried.

'No but Mr Longbottom, you heard me come on,'.

Dumbledore said something to Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, but Lily couldn't hear what.

'But Albus, you know…. ' Madam Pomfrey protested loudly.

'Oh Poppy, why not? I think it's good when they see there friend. 

' All right, a few minutes not more,' Madam Pomfrey gave in.

*

Sirius, Remus and James sat in the common room, it was very quiet, a lot of students were already in bed, and a few were in the infirmary by a friend.

James and Remus were playing chess and Sirius was watching them. Peter was still gone.

'How long ago is it that we played a good joke on the teachers,' Asked Sirius with twinkling eyes.

'Oh, No,' Moaned Remus. 'Not today!'

'Why not, I have a beautiful plan,' said Sirius.

'What do you had in mind?'James asked curious.

'I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you go with me,' Sirius grinned.

'I promise,' James said.

At this words was Remus knocking his head on the chess-board. Chess- pieces were flying off the board. 

He knew his friends wouldn't let him rest before he agreed to go with them.

'I hear nothing,' Sirius said to Remus.

'And we keep it that way,' Remus said.

'Ahh, come on Remi, without you it's no fun,' James said.

'All right,' sighted Remus. He knew that further resistance was useless.

'I hear nothing,' Sirius said.

'Don't push it to far,' Remus warned his friend.

'So you promise?' Sirius asked.

Remus only nodded.

'All right, come on we go I tell you my plan on the way, James get your invisibility cloak,' Sirius ordered.

James ran to their dormitory, while Remus and James walked to portrait hole.

'What's that?' said Sirius suddenly when he spotted a little piece of parchment under a table.

But he didn't wait for an answer he dived under de table and grabbed it, It was a whole essay instead of just a piece of parchment.

'What's wrong?' asked Remus concerned when he saw that Sirius went white.

'Oh, nothing,' Sirius said and tried to hide the paper, but Remus was to fast.

'How to recognise werewolves and to tame them, by Miranda Shawcross' said the title.

'D..d..do you think she knows?' stammered Remus.

'I don't know,' Sirius said. 'Hope not, that could give problems.' 

'What's wrong,' asked James when he saw the worried faces of Remus and Sirius.

'This,' said Sirius and handed James the essay, who read it.

'I don't think she knows you're one, we find out later, too. And we were your best friends, she don't know that you go away with the full moon, does she' James said confidently.

'Do you think?' Remus said.

'I'm pretty sure,' James said.

'And when she knows, at least she knows how to tame you moony,' grinned Sirius. 

'You wild beast,' added James.

'O shut up,' Remus snapped.

'But what do we do with the essay?' Asked Sirius.

'What essay?' a voice came from their back.

They turned around and there stood Lily. They were so busy with the essay that they hadn't noticed that Lily, Frank, Steven and Gwen were back from the infirmary, Steven, Frank and Gwen sat down, but Lily wanted to know were the three boy's were so anxious over, It was her duty as a perfect to know what was going on in the room.

She watched them with narrowed eyes.

'Um.. this essay lay under the table,' James said.

'And it's from your friend,' Sirius added.

'I see and why must I believe that you found this essay and not stole it,' Lily asked suspicious.

'Because we say so,' Said James

'And why should I believe you,' she asked still with narrowed eyes.

'Why should I steal an essay from HER! When I wanted an essay I would steal it from somebody else and besides I hate werewolves,' James said irritated.

'Good one, Prongs!' muttered Sirius under his breath, so that Lily couldn't hear it.

'So maybe you wantto give it back,' said Remus and started walking to the door.

'Yes, 'Lily said and riffled through the essay. 

'Where are you going to?' she asked suspicious when she saw that the three boy's were walking to the portrait hole. 

'Nowhere, why,' asked James with an innocent face. 

'Because you are walking to the door and you now we may not leave, you should know that as a prefect,' Lily snapped. 

'Ohh but we aren't going away,' said Remus.

'What are you doing than here,' Lily said. 

'Ohh, nothing,' Sirius said casually leaning against the door.

'This is just a great place to be,' he added

But unfortunate the door swung open smashing Sirius against the wall.

'Auwwh,' yelled Sirius.

Peter stepped into the common room, and had a terrified expression when he heard a scream from behind the door.

The rest of the group was laughing, including Lily.

'W..Who…a ..ehm… Wha…Whatis that,' hesitated Peter.

'S…S….Si…SIRIUS,' James hiccupped from the laugh.

'Which idiot goes to stand there,' Lily laughed.

'See you, this is a great place to be,' Remus laughed

'Wormtail you idiot couldn't you knock or something,' Sirius said, rubbing his face.

'No, why of all places are you going to stand here?' respond Peter.

'Wormtail?' Lily asked curious. 'Why are you calling him wormtail? What a stupid name!' Lily laughed.

'We call him Wormtail, because he have some looks of a rat, ,' Sirius tried to save the situation, but he only makes worse.

'No, you know why you call me Wormtail, because I'm a..Auwh,' He cut of because James stood on his foot.

'Why are you standing on my foot!'

'Ohh, did I? I'm sorry.'

'Wormtail, what a stupid name, I always thought you were insane, but now I know that that was an understatement. Wormtail, Phhh, I have to tell this to Frank,' she laughed hard and walked away.

'Stupid git,' James said to Sirius.

'I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking,' Sirius apologised himself.

'She isn't looking now. Let's go,' Remus said. 

'Are you coming Wormtail, or stay you here,' asked Sirius.

'Where are we going to?' asked Peter.

'No time to explain, are you coming or not?' James said.

Peter hesitated, but decided to go with them.

They walked very slowly through the corridor under the invisibility cloak. 

'Do you really think I have looks of a rat,' Peter asked Sirius.

'Of course not Petie, you know I only said that, to save our skin, you're very pretty, no rat looks by far, 'said Sirius.

Peter watched Sirius in amazement.

'You know I love you, you are my best friend,' continued Sirius, taking Peter in a big hug.

James and Remus tried to stifle their laughs.

'Si…sirius..let..me…g…g…go,' gasped Peter.

'Sirius let him go,' said Remus.

'Why? You told me that I have to be nice to him,' Sirius said.

'Why are you always overdoing things,' sighted James.

They were so busy that they hadn't noticed that the cloak was fallen off and that they were talking to loud.

This caught McGonagall's attention, when she walked through the corridors.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THIS TIME OF THE NIGHT!' she yelled.

Sirius opened his mouth to point out that it wasn't night yet, but he decided that it was better when he said nothing, judging from the expression off McGonagall's face.

'You are unbelievable, how many times aren't you caught?' This wasn't really a question.

'And you as a prefect, I still wonder why we made you one,'

The four boy's said nothing, they only tried to look so innocent as possible and hope that they get a mild punishment.

_Yes I know that some questions aren't answered, but it ruins the story when I tell everything so soon. So please be patient and keep reading this.._

_AND PLEASE REVIEW! So I know of I should write more or flush this story down the toilet! THANK YOU!!_


	3. Hogsmeade

Hi Claire, here is the third chapter of my story, I'm curious what you

_Hello, here's the third chapter of my story, I hope you like it._

_Special thanks to Angelbabe who was so kind to read beta!!!_

_And thank you: Goofball, Ginger, And Anoor and others who read this._

_ _

After a few days Miranda was fully recovered and back from the infirmary. She was her old self, now she was back with her friends. Only couldn't she 

remember she had fallen down the stairs and how it happened, but Madam Pomfrey had assured her that it wasn't unusual and that a lot of people

had that after an accident.

Remus, James, Sirius and Peter weren't as happy.

'I can't believe it, of all the punishments, she gives us this,' complained James when he and his friends sat in a corner of the common room. Sirius and James were playing chess and Remus was doing his homework with Peter.

'Yes, I expected a lot from her, but this!' agreed Sirius, while he watched James make his move with suspicion.

'Oh c'mon stop complaining, you have to accept it,' said Remus without looking up of his parchment.

'Accept it! Accept It! Never! I'll go. I don't care how, but I'll go!' said Sirius stubbornly.

'Yeah, I think about it the same way, but how,' murmured James.

'I don't know and I don't want to know,' muttered Peter and he peeked what Remus had written down.

'Why not?' asked James.

'Because every time, you think of something, it ends with trouble and we have detention and I hate that, so this time I think I pass.'

'Most of the times we get in trouble because of you,' said Sirius.

'That is not true, this time was your fault.'

'My fault! It wasn't only my fault! The only thing I did was trying to be nice to you! But do you appreciate that? No you asked me to let you go!'

'Yeah, you weren't being nice to me! You tried to kill me. I couldn't breathe!'

'Hmpff, You just can't……Hey, that's not fair!' said Sirius when he saw that his best friend had tried to cheat.

'What isn't fair? Asked James with an innocent face while he held Sirius' queen in the air.

'You picked my queen, but it was still my turn.'

'It wasn't.'

'It was.'

*

'Why can't they never play a game of chess, without yelling so loud,' sighed Lily.

She and Miranda were sitting at the other end of the common room, but they could hear the two boy's bickering.

'Because they have nothing better to do with their life, than annoy others, that's why,' said Miranda without looking to the boys.

Lily glanced to the corner where the four boys were sitting.

'Potter and Black are the worst ones, they are always yelling and they walk away with their own ego,' growled Lily.

'Yeh and Pettigrew is such a coward, I still wonder why he's friends with them.'

The two boys began to yell louder and a lot of people found this very

disturbing.

'Hey can't you shut up, we are trying to work,' yelled a seventh year.

But the boy's weren't paying attention to him and only yelled harder.

'I can't stand this any longer,' said Miranda irritably.

'What are you going to do about it?' asked Lily.

'I think there's only one solution,' said Miranda and she walked to the table where the four boys were sitting. They were so busy with themselves that they didn't see her coming.

'That's enough,' yelled Miranda and she grabbed the chessboard from the table.

Chess pieces flew everywhere. One knocked Peter against his head.

Another flew into the fireplace and one came in Sirius' robe and stuck there.

The four boys were too bewildered to say anything, but Sirius recovered quickly.

'Hey Shawcross,if you want me undressed you could have asked it,' he grinned trying to get the chess piece away from under his robes.

'Oh shut up, you idiot,' she snapped.

'Why can't you ever do something in silence, you two are always yelling and shouting and annoying everyone!' she continued.

The three other boys were watching the discussion with amusement.

'We weren't yelling! We were just discussing something,' said Sirius while he raised his robe to get the chess-piece.

'Can't you get that down,' asked Miranda and she pulled a face.

'Nope, it's your own fault, without you this piece wouldn't be under my robe now,' and he raised his robe now so high that she could see his boxer shorts.

'What's wrong Shawcross? Don't you like Sirius undies?' asked James.

'I think she wants that I put them out, but that's out of question,' said Sirius with a grin.

'I don't want you to… oh why am I defending myself? Please put you're robes down or I'll throw up.' And after these words she stomped back to Lily, who was watching the whole scene with raised eyebrows.

'Great Miranda, you stopped the yelling, but instead of that you caused a strip scene from Sirius Black, I can't think of something more disgusting!'

'Oh shut up, at least I tried, you can't say that.'.

'You aren't going to tell me you really thought that they would stop yelling, when you did this?' asked Lily with a voice full of disbelief.

Miranda shrugged.

'What are you doing if I may ask you?' she said.

'Oh nothing, I'm writing a letter to my parents, they were asking if I'm coming home for Christmas, but I don't know. I like to see my parents, but I'm not looking forward to see Petunia .What are you doing this Christmas?'

'Um, I'm staying here. My father said that it would be better if I stayed here, he thinks that it's too dangerous for me to come home. You know with his work.'

'Maybe you can come home with me, that's more fun for me and for you.'

'Yeah that's a great idea, than can I finally meet the infamous Petunia,' grinned Miranda.

'I'll write it immediately in my letter, you ask your dad if he thinks it's a good idea,' said Lily.

'Yeah, I'll do that tonight and in the meantime I'll think of a good joke to play on Patina… Petunia,' said Miranda with an evil grin.

*

Days flew by and Saturday came, the day of their Hogsmeade trip. The students in the Gryffindor common room who were permitted to go to Hogsmeade were extremely noisy.

Not all of them were permitted. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter weren't allowed to go. McGonagall thought that not allowing them to go was the best punishment she could gave them, but she was wrong. The four boys had found another way to go. Naturally Peter was against the plan, but after some persuading from the other three he gave in.

They sat in the common room, while the rest of the students prepared themselves to go.

'Hey Potter, aren't you going to Hogsmeade?' asked a brown haired sixth year prefect.

'No, I'm afraid not,' lied James.

'Oh, that's too bad for you,' said the boy. 'What have you done?'

'Oh nothing terrible this time, McGonagall just loves to punish innocent children,' he said with a grin.

'Oh I see. She does, does she?' asked a stern voice.

James spun around with a shocked face, his friends had trouble stifling their laughs.

'Oh, you know that I don't mean that don't you Minnie?' he said.

'Minnie?'

'Um I mean Professor.'

James saw that she wasn't mad and there was a hint of a smile on her lips.

'You and your friends are to stay in the castle, understand?'

'Yes Professor.'

'All right,' she said and she walked to the portrait hole and took care that only the people who were allowedleft the common room.

*

'Where are we going first?' Miranda asked her friends. When they walked in Hogsmeade

'I want to go to Zonko's joke shop first, I wonder what new jokes they have this time ,' said Lily with a grin.

'That's a good idea, what do you want to do?' asked Miranda her three other friends.

'I don't care where we're going to,' said Frank.

'Joke shop is fine with me, but after that I want to go to the three broomsticks,' said Steven. 'What do you want,' he asked Gwen.

She shrugged and said nothing.

Lily glanced at her and she wondered what she was thinking, Gwen was different than Miranda and her. Gwen was a real girl, always busy with make

up and other stuff. Lily and Miranda were different, they didn't like make up and weren't trying to impress the boys.

'Hey Lil,' said Miranda and she gave Lily a punch in her stomach.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'Frank and I had a discussion and now was I wondering if you know the answer because we definitely aren't coming to it.'

'Do you know the answer?' asked Frank curious.

'Um, maybe when I know what the question is?'

Frank and Miranda glanced to each other.

'Well, what's the question?'

'Um, never mind forget it,' said Miranda.

'But..'

'Forget it.'

'But I..'

'Forget it Lil, it doesn't matter any more.'

Lily raised her eyebrows and sighted, sometimes she couldn't follow Miranda, she was so confusing. It started raining.

'Oh No, I hate rain,' sighted Gwen. 'Let's go to the three broomsticks please, because it ruins my hair.' And she walked straight to the three broomsticks.

'But we were going to Zonko's,' protested Miranda.

'I know, but you know how she's, 'said Steven and he went after Gwen.

'Oh No, I hate rain,' Miranda imitated Gwen's voice. 'Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with her.'

'Shut up, Miranda and c'mon, I don't like a wet suit,' said Frank and he grabbed Miranda by her arm and dragged her into the three broomsticks.

*

'Auhh,' yelled Peter when he knocked his head in the little tunnel to Honeydukes.

'Shh,' said Sirius and Remus at the same time.

'But it hurts.'

'Lumos,' muttered James and walked over to Peter who was rubbing his head.

'What happened?' he asked.

'I knocked my head on the something here, I don't know what, is it bleeding?

James brought his wand by Peter's head, but saw nothing except that it was a bit red, but that wasn't weird after how Peter had rubbed it. He shook his

head and they walked further into the tunnel.

'I think it's time that you and Peter transform,' said James after a while to Sirius. 'Remus and I'll hide ourselves under the cloak.'

'All right, Peter and I will go first, and we'll see you two in a few minutes,' said Sirius and he transformed in a black dog, while Peter transformed into a rat.

They leaped away into the cellar of Honeydukes.

James and Remus followed them under James invisibility cloak.

James smiled when he saw his best friend walk away in his dog form. Sirius had been his best friend since their first day at school. He trusted him more

than anyone. Remus and Peter were good friends too, but Sirius was different. James knew that he would do anything for his friend, sometimes this scared

him, because he knew Sirius felt the same way. With Sirius he could laugh and play jokes on others, Remus was different. He could talk with Remus, especially when he had something that worried him. James glanced to Remus who walked beside him. Remus was a very sensitive guy, he had respect for everyone and was nice to everyone, that was something what Sirius hadn't. Sirius didn't treat everyone with respect and being nice to another was sometimes very difficult for him.

Sirius was that sort of guy, who goes out with a girl and the next day he had a different one, but when Remus went out with a girl, most of the time he

stayed with her for a while.

Sometimes James felt pity for Remus. He was always afraid that someone would discover that he was a werewolf. He must always make something up, why he

was away once in the month, not that everyone asked, but when they did he always became nervous, worried if someone wouldn't believe him. When he had

find Miranda's essay about werewolves, he was frightened for days that she had found out about him.

But after a while his friends had convinced him that she couldn't know it and he realised that it wasn't very obvious, because his closest friends had found out after 3 years. So was it possible that she had found out? James doubted it, although he couldn't say with certainty that she hadn't, there was always a possibility.

James was so sunken in thoughts that he hadn't seen that they had entered Honeydukes.

Every time that he entered this store, he was always amazed about how much candy they had, they had things you never thought existed.

Remus and he made their way through Honeydukes very carefully, it was so busy that he must search to see where Sirius and Peter were. And suddenly he

saw them, Sirius couldn't resist the candy and he had his big dog head in a tray with candy while Peter sat on his back.

'I hope that isn't giving any trouble,' whispered Remus to James.

'I think this could be very funny, look.' And he pointed to the shopkeeper who saw Sirius. James saw that the man first was to bewildered to do

something, but after a while he decided that he didn't like dogs in his store and he grabbed the black dogin his neck and threw him out of the store.

'Always the same with those strays,' the man muttered and walked back inside.

When James and Remus came outside they saw a big black dog lying on the pavement on a tiny rat, both were whimpering with pain.

James and Remus had trouble not to laugh, because it was very funny to see.

The only thing he could see of Peter was his nose, he was squeaking, but Sirius wasn't making a hurry to stand up. He just lay there in the rain.

'C'mon Sirius stand up,' Remus whispered to the dog. 'James and I are soaking wet and we'd like to go to the three broomsticks for shelter and maybe something to drink.'

The dog looked insulted, as if he wanted to say, Hey I almost broke my neck but the only thing you two can think of is about something to drink?

'Sirius it was your own fault, you should have know that that man would react that way, what did you expect?' said James and he patted the big dog on his back.

Sirius grunted and trudged after his two friends who were heading to the three broomsticks.

*

'Who're you going to the ball with?' asked Gwen her friends when they sat at a table near the fireplace, all with a goblet of butterbeer.

'I don't know, and when I'm honest, I'm not looking forward to it,' said Lily heavily.

'And you Frank?' asked Miranda with a mischievous grin.

'Um, well,…I am..going..um,' and he went red.

'What're you saying? I can't hear you,' said Steven.

'I am going with Isabelle,' he said in a whisper.

'WITH WHO,' yelled Miranda. 'Oh, No this is too funny!'

'You're going with Isabelle? I'm sorry don't get me wrong, but she's your SISTER!' said Lily bewildered.

'So what's your point?' said Frank exasperatedly.

'What is my Point, C'mon Frank don't be stupid, you can't go with your sister to the ball!'

'I know, but I felt sorry for her, she was extremely upset that she couldn'tfind someone to the ball with and than she asked me, and I couldn't say no, I just couldn't,' said Frank.

'Oh, you're so sweet,' said Miranda and she gave him a pat on his back. 'But we'll find someone for her and than can you go with Nora!'

'I don't wanna go with Nora!' said Frank indignantly.

'Oh Liar, last time you said that you would die to go with her,' said Steven.

'No I said that I would rather die than go with her.'

'What's wrong with Nora?' asked Gwen.

'What's wrong, you can better ask what isn't wrong with Nora!' said Frank.

'WOOF.'

'What was that?' asked Gwen.

'I don't know, probably Steven, he always barks,' said Miranda.

'I don't….'

'Woof.'

'Oh look, it's a dog,' said Lily and she pointed to the black dog who sat near Miranda's chair drying in front of the fireplace.

'Oh poor thing, he's soaking wet,' said Gwen with a melt voice.

'Who's could he be, I mean it isn't a stray, look how fat he's,' said Miranda and at this words the dog looked insulted.

'He isn't fat he's just big boned,' Gwen defended the dog.

'If he's fat then am I Dumbledore,' grinned Steven.

'All right he isn't fat,' said Miranda with a broad grin.

Steven pulled a face.

'Oh he's sweet,' said Gwen when she saw how the dog had laid his head in Miranda's lap.

'Sweet? I think heavy is a better name for him,' sighted Miranda and she tried to push the dog away, but he wouldn't let her he stayed where he was.

'AAARGHHH!!! HELP ME!!!,' screamed Gwen suddenly, climbing on a chair and staring horrified at something on the ground. Every one bolted up in

their chairs and even the doglooked startled.

'What's wrong,' asked Lily.

'The… The…There,' gasped Gwen and pointed to the ground.

'I see nothing,' said Frank who looked where she pointed to.

'It was a rat,' shriekedGwen loudly,when the other people in the pub

heard that there was a rat they started screaming or yelling that rats were filthy and that when there was one there were more. Madam Rosetta assured

them that she had never seen a rat before in her pub and that it was probably a joke from a kid.

'I see him,' growled a beefy man, he ducked under the table and tried to grab the rat, but the rat was too fast and shot under the bar.

'Damn,' swore the man and than turned to Madam Rosmerta and asked her questions if she had seen a rat earlier, and that maybe it's best that they smoke the little rat out from the under the bar, before he propagated.

'C'mon time to go,' decided Miranda when she heard all this and saw that the dog had drunk from her butterbeer. The dog was already standing next to the man and was growling.

She walked to the beefy man and told him that catching a little rat wasn't the way to show your manhood. The man was to bewildered to say something,

Madam Rosmerta began to giggle and the dog stopped growling and looked surprised.

And after that she stalked out of the store her blond her flying behind her, and her friends on her heels.

_PLEASE REVIEW THIS, it would mean a lot to me, even when you have reviewed a earlier chapter, PLEASE!!!_

_And tell me what you more like hate or a romance?_

_ _


	4. A Duel!?

Chapter 4 emk emk 2 148 2001-11-11T18:27:00Z 2001-11-11T18:27:00Z 4 2216 12636 emk 105 25 15517 9.2812 21 

_Hello there, here is chapter 4 of my story. I know I took my time to write it but I had a lot to do. I hope you like reading this and PLEASE REVIEW_**__**

_With special thanks to Angelbabe who read beta for me, Thank you!_

_And thank you: Pottergurlie, Judy, Alicia, Fizzy, Julie and Lilly_

Peter was a bit nervous to change into his animagi form after the incident in the three broomsticks, but he was grateful that his friends tried to rescue him. 

He saw Miranda and her friends in a new light, especially Lily, when he told his friends this, they thought that he was going crazy. Liking Miranda and Lily? Than you were desperate. 

From day one they hated them and Lily and Miranda thought about it the same way. There were different reasons for this, but they couldn't exactly remember what they were. 

They always played jokes on each other and tried to get each other in trouble, so it was a bit of a surprise when Peter announced that he thought that he liked Lily. Not to mention his announcement that he wanted to ask her to the ball. Sirius found this all very amusing and when he got the chance he made fun of Peter. Sirius picked on him even more when Peter gathered all his courage to ask her.

'Ohh, there she is, Peter, go ask her,' Sirius joked when they walked down the corridor to their next lesson. He pushed Peter in his back. Peter stumbled forwards, but didn't know what to say when he was stood in front of Lily and Miranda.

'What's wrong? Have you lost your tongue?' asked Miranda with a grin.

'Ehh…., err…No…It's just…'

'Spit it out!'  

'I… wanted…to..'

'What's he doing? Can't he ask a girl to the ball?' Sirius asked with disbelief to James, who was watching the whole scene with mixed feelings. But he didn't know why he had them.

'I think he's a bit nervous, look how he's trembling!' said Remus pointing to Peter, who was fringing his hands together.

'No wonder, I would do the same way, when Shawcross was looking like that at me,' said James and he gestured to Miranda, who was scowling at Peter.

'Shall I help him?' asked Sirius with a manic grin.

'No don't, you'll ruin everything,'  said Remus and grabbed him by the arm. 

'What's left to ruin, look he's done just about all he can to ruin it.' And he glanced to Miranda who was roaring with laughter. 

*

Lily watched the boy who stood in front off her and she felt a bit of pity. She couldn't believe she felt this, but he was making a complete fool of himself and Miranda only made it worse with her stupid questions. He had been stood there for 10 minutes already and she still didn't know what he came to ask. Every time he wanted to say something, Miranda fired a new question on him.

'Would you like to…'

'Well, well look who we've here,' said an annoying voice from behind.

Lily spun around and looked straight in the eye of a Slytherin.

'Go away, Snape,' snapped Miranda, Peter was forgotten and he stood there and wondered of this was the time to ask Lily, but when he glanced at Snape he knew that although he wanted to, he couldn't , he didn't like to admit it but he was a bit scared of the Slytherin boy.

'I think I'm old enough to decide when I leave and when not by myself,' Snape sneered and he shot her a horrifying look.

'Well, I'm not sure if your brains are capable to decide that, but give it a try and go away,' Lily said to him and she stepped closer to him, to show him that she wasn't afraid of him.

'I should watch my steps if I were you Miss Evans, because otherwise you can become in some nasty problems,' Snape said with his wand pointed to her chest.

'Always a big mouth, but never anything else,' Miranda snarled.

'She's right, Snapieboy, maybe it's time that you let see what you're worth,' said James as he stepped to the front.

'Yeh, What about tonight, a duel, us against you and your slimy friends,' Sirius added.

Snape smirked.

'Is that a yes?' asked Lily.

'You bet it is, the quidditch field, midnight,' he said shortly and he turned around nodded to his friends that it was time to leave and strode away.

'Be on time, Snape because we don't like to wait,' Miranda yelled, but Snape didn't respond.

'Alright, so it's the six of us against them,' muttered James. When Lily heard this she realised that she must work together with James Potter and his gang, she didn't like this, but there was no way back. If she did they would say that she was a coward and too afraid to fight and she envied them. Besides with Miranda as a friend she wouldn't have a chance to chicken out. 

When she looked around James smiled at her and suddenly she got a  strange feeling, as if he could read her mind. She looked away, but she knew that he was still looking at her, and she felt uncomfortable but she didn't know why, because she had never felt like this before.

'C'mon Miran let's go,' she said and grabbed her friend at her arm, Miranda who was in an annoying discussion with Sirius, trudged behind her and was surprised that her friend suddenly was upset.

'What's wrong Lil? Worried about tonight?' she asked.

Lily shook her head, she knew she couldn't explain Miranda what was wrong with her because she couldn't explain it to herself.

'There's nothing, I'm just tired and I'm not looking forward to work together with those idiots,' she said, but knew that wasn't why she felt so miserable. 

'Do you mind if I go to the library? I must… uhm… look something up,' Miranda said.

'You go to the Library. Do you know where it is?' Lily blurted, Miranda glanced to her but said nothing and Lily knew that when she did that she better not ask further questions because Miranda wouldn't  tell her what she was up to.

'Alright see you later,' said Lily and she watched her friend who was walked away to the library. 

*

'Did you found where you were looking for,' asked Lily curiously when Miranda sat down on the Gryffindor table that evening.

'Uhm… yeh..I found it,' said Miranda absentmindedly.

'So I'm hungry,' exclaimed Frank when he sat down next to Lily, Gwen and Steven nodded in agreement.

'Where were you all day?' asked Lily curious to her other three friends.

'That, Lily, can't we tell you right now, because there are too many people here, we'll tell you tonight,' said Frank mysteriously.

'Speaking of tonight, ' began Steven and Lily knew that this was his way to change the subject.

'We heard a very strange rumour, that you and Snape are having a duel tonight,' he continued.

'How do you know that,' said Miranda who was woken up from her thoughts.

'We overheard Snape who was talking to his slimy friends, I think you can use some help, because he was talking to some people you don't want to face on your own,' said Gwen and after this words Lily knew that they would help too. 

'Like who?' asked James, who had overheard the conversation.

'Like, Crabbe, Goyle,  Lestrange and Malfoy, I know Crabbe and Goyle aren't great wizards, but Malfoy and Lestrange are and you know what side they're on,' said Steven speaking in hushed tones.

'Damn it, I hope this isn't getting out of hand,'  James cursed.

'C'mon we can handle them, they aren't better than we are,' said Lily, more to Steven than to James.

'Yeh, I know that, but this is going further than some duel at school, there's something coming we can't see,' said James and he looked a little worried.

Lily raised her eyebrow and wondered where he was talking about, _he's just mental _she said to herself, _that explains it_, but what she couldn't explain was why Steven was in a deep conversation with James Potter. They never talked to each other so what was the reason they did now? Was there something going on she didn't know about? Was that why Miranda was so absentminded? She couldn't say that she didn't know what was going on, but she realised that this was something very big, because even Sirius Black was talking to Steven and this was the first time that Lily saw him being serious.

*

'Wow there's ice,' exclaimed Miranda  after a while, she was staring to all the sorts of ice on the table.

She brought her nose down to her plate to sniff her ice-cream. Sirius who had decided that he had been serious enough for that evening, stood up from his chair and walked to Miranda, who was still sniffing her ice cream.

'Wow, Lil, this smells good,' said Miranda to her friend and then suddenly she felt hands from behind pushing her face into her ice cream. 

'You,' she hissed to Sirius when she raised her head up from her plate, with ice all over her face, even in her hair, 'You'll pay for that,' and she grabbed Frank's plate and threw it straight in Sirius face and after that she stood up from her chair and stalked out of the great hall.

Every one was looking at Sirius who had the plate still laying on his head and he looked as if he couldn't have a better time.

'Tastes good,' he grinned and every one started to laugh too.

'Great, why must she take my plate, now has Black two portions, and I have nothing,' Frank complained.

And after this every one forgot their worries.

*

'Are you sure you need me? I mean not that I am afraid, but we are with 9 people and I don't like it when I'm walking in the way,' Peter said to his friends when they walked to the quidditch field under the invisibility cloak. 

'Please let him shut up,' muttered Remus in James ear, who grinned.

'Do you think that the others are there already? And with how many of them do you reckon there are?' Peter continued.

James glanced to Sirius who was rolling with his eyes, and Remus was looking as if he could kill Peter any moment.

'We're almost there,' said James and he took the cloak away.

'There's still nobody there,' said Sirius to James who was looking around, and saw that Sirius was right.

'I think it's time to go, don't you think,' said Sirius to James.

'Yeh, I suppose so, but where are the others? Do you think they would leave us alone?' 

Sirius shrugged, 'I suppose so, it wouldn't surprise me, although I wouldn't expect this from Frank and Steven, they hate Snape as much as we do.'

'Isn't it better when I go back?' stuttered Peter.

'What's wrong with you, you have been asking all day if we couldn't drop it, what do you know that we don't?' asked Remus suspicious of Peter.  

'No..No..Nothing, only….a ..I don't… ,'Peter trailed off.

Remus glanced to James who shrugged and Sirius watched Peter as if he wanted to beat him up, what was wrong with him?

'Who's that?' asked Remus alarmed when a figure came running towards them. 

It was a girl and she gestured violently to the four boys.

'I can't believe my eyes, it's  Shawcross ,' said Sirius surprised, 'Never thought that she would come, she hates us.'

'Go away, go back to the castle, someone betrayed us!' she said when she came closer.

'No, that filthy git, I'm sure that it was Snape,' hissed Sirius. 

'C'mon McGonagall is coming and she 's outraged.'

'C'mon under the cloak,' said James to his friends and to Miranda.

'Not necessary,' she said simply.

'Shawcross , why've you warned us?'

'Because I was the only one who could do it and because my friends persuaded me, don't get your hopes up James.' And after those words she turned on her heel and ran away in the night.

'But what if you get caught,' yelled Remus.

'Don't worry I won't,' she said and after these words she was gone.

'I wonder where she has gone?' said James surprised.

'I wonder what she was talking about?' said Sirius and he looked James in his eyes.

James said nothing.

'Do you like Lily?' asked Remus.

'Of course not, why are you asking,' exclaimed James.

'Because she said don't get..'

'Bullshit,' James cut him off.

'Yeh sure,' said Sirius, 'What about you Peter?'

But Peter was gone.

'Where's he gone?' said James surprised.

'Sometimes I don't understand the boy,' muttered Sirius.

'Now you know how we feel with you,' grinned Remus.

'I'm not like Peter,' said Sirius indignantly.

*

'And?' asked Steven when Miranda appeared in the common room.

'I did what you said, but I still don't like it, remember that I did it for you,' she answered.

'Yes I know that, but you'll see that you did the right thing, we want to get Snape don't we?'

'Who do you think that told McGonagall this? Miranda asked him while she lay down on the couch her blond hair touching the ground .

'I don't know, but we'll find it out.' 

'Where are the others?' asked Miranda.

'They went all to their dormitory's, they were tired.'

 The portrait hole swung open and Peter stepped in he rushed to the stairs and disappeared.

'What's wrong with him?' said Steven with raised eyebrows.

'I think he's mad with his friends,' grinned Miranda.

'What did you do?' 

'Nothing, I only told James not to get any hope, but what did Peter have to do with that?'

'Hope for what?' Asked Steven interested.

'That Lily likes him of course!' 

'Do you think he likes her? Asked Steven more interested.

'Yes I know it and Lily likes him too, but she'll have to find out and it will take a while till she'll admit it.'  she yawned.

'I think I'll go to my bed, see you tomorrow,'  she said when she saw James, Sirius and Remus entering the common room and she walked to her dormitory.

'Hello stevieboy,' said Sirius as if they were the best friends.

Steven nodded.

'Thank you for warning us,' said Remus while he ran a hand through his hair.

'You're welcome, but thank Miranda she did it.'

'Yeah, why did you send her, it's not that she likes us very much,' said Remus.

'Well, that's difficult to explain, but I will say it this way, she's the only one who can walk through the castle and not get caught.'

'Your kidding?' exclaimed Sirius,' How is she doing that? I mean even we get caught sometimes and we have an invisibility cloak.'

'A invisibility cloak, well, well, so that's the way you're doing it,' Steven said with twinkling eyes.

James glanced to Sirius and Sirius felt that he had said too much.

'Yes that's the way,' agreed James.

'Well, let's say that Miranda has a better way,' said Steven mysteriously.

The three friends glanced to each other and shrugged, a better way? What could that be?

'Do you think Snape's caught?' Steven changed the subject.

Sirius shrugged.

'Have you told McGonagall?' asked James curious.

'No I don't and I don't know who did,' answered Steven.

'But how did you find out she knew it?' asked Remus

'Oh very simple, she rushed in here and asked where you were, we were lucky because we were just on our way when she came here, we told her that we didn't know, maybe in the library or something, and after that she stalked away and told us that if she found you three outside the castle she would expel you,' Steven explained.

'When I get Snape in my hands, I kill him,' growled Sirius.

'I don't think it was Snape,' said Remus thoughtfully.

'Why do you think that? It's not that he has no reason to,' said Steven.

'Yeh, but he was outside too, I saw him when we were on our way back,'

'You saw him?' said Sirius surprised.

Remus nodded.

'That changes the whole story,' admitted Steven.

'I never believe that he would walk outside when he know that he could get caught.' Said Remus.

'Remus is right,' said James, 'Snape is too smart for that, he is not the kind of person who would dig his own hole.'

'I wonder who it was,' murmured Steven.

'Do you think…?' asked James and his two friends nodded in agreement.

_I like to hear what you think of my story, so please review!!_

_And if you have any idea's please tell me!_


End file.
